


Can I Tell Daddy?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Spy Babies [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatano spends some time with a little naughty and mischevous child. Said child happen to be his and Jitsui's kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Tell Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with A/B/O dynamics! Please read about the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics for more information!
> 
> This is connected to my "Can We Go To The Amusement Park?" fic. So, Hatano is an omega. Jitsui is an alpha.
> 
> Hence, Hatano is the mommy, Jitsui is the daddy. 
> 
> The name of their child is just randomly chosen because of their combined names. (Lol, I suck at names.)
> 
> Someone wanted a fic after the said fic above so this will be connected to it. Treat of it as a continuation! ♥ But you can read this as a separate one if you want. Still sorta unbetaed.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy!

"Oi! Don't run around!" 

 

Hatano's voice boomed throughout their silent surrounding as his eyes instantly follow where a mini Jitsui suddenly runs off to a dark corner. All the lights were turned off save from the bathroom. 

 

"Catch me if you can, mommy!"

 

Holding a half-soaked baby blue towel on his right hand, the adult sighs. He gestures through his free hand for the kid to run back to him so they could just sleep.

 

With his most sincere voice (and obviously tired one at that), he urges the raven-haired child once again to approach him.

"Come on now, Hatsui. You have school tomorrow."

 

The kid develops the biggest shit-eating grin he can make, "Make me."

 

 _He probably got that stupid grin from me,_ Hatano thought.

 

"You'll catch a cold and die, would you want that?"

 

 

Though the child obviously got Hatano's personality, he sure received all of Jitsui's physical traits. Soft looking black hair, pale complexion resembling Jitsui's, and that ironically angelic face he possesses is enough for him to be considered "Mini-Jitsui" by Kaminaga and their other friends. Even Maki, Sakuma and Miyoshi's first born, seem to be fond of agreeing to that idea. Which is unusual, because Maki, like his mother, never agrees to anything just like that. The cheeky little kid is now naked though, Hatano has just finished taking him to a half-bath. But running away from his hold right after the bathroom door opens isn't something Hatano would even smile at, not when he's already tired from all the household chores. 

 

"Fuck no! but you have to catch me first. Teacher said I'm the fastest at running in school. Can you outrun me, mommy?" Said Hatsui with a smirk. 

 

"Where did you learn that 'F' word? Don't say it again. Your dad will kill me before I even kill you. Now come here."

 

"Our teacher says it a lot. And no, you have to make me.~"

 

"No, I will not run around following you. Not today, Kid."

 

 _Also, what kind of teacher curses in front of students?_ Hatano will talk this through with Jitsui later. They aren't paying high shit for shitty education. 

 

Hatano's droopy eyes and slightly irritated face doesn't even make their child tremble at the sight of it. Not that Hatano can get angrier than that to the little Jitsui. He loves the child more than he likes to admit verbally. One could say he became more soft but only towards the child, since Amari tells him that he's still as savage as before. 

 

_Oh._

 

The adult's face form a grin similar to what Hatsui made earlier, and the kid's own grin disappears as uncertainty hits him.

 

"M-mom, what are you planning?"

 

"Hatsui, have you heard of the entity that lurks in darkness and targets naughty children?"

 

"N-no." 

 

The way the child's black eyes roam around him only made Hatano grin even more. He knows his plan is succeeding. 

 

_I'll show you who's the original cheeky one!_

 

"It targets..." Hatano's voice goes deeper, and the sole light source of the bathroom only makes his eyes look more sinister.

 

"It targets naked kids with raven-hair like you!"

 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" 

 

As soon as the child runs into him, Hatano crouches down and spreads the towel to catch him, ruffling the soft hair with the gentle fabric. 

 

"Haha, I got you there!" The adult proudly states, he would have continued if he didn't hear his own child sob.

 

 _Shit, I went overboard_.

 

"Oi, don't cry."

 

The sobbing got louder and Hatano momentarily stops running the towel over the child's head to cup his cheeks. But Hatsui has his face covered with his hands.

 

"Oi, I said Don't cry. It's not true. Nothing of it is true. Now stop crying."

 

Hatsui hiccups, before adjusting his two fingers to peek at his mother. Only to reveal no tears and a smirk.

 

"I got you, Mommy! I'll tell daddy about how you scared me and how you made me cry!"

 

 _This kid is a great actor just like his father_.

 

"You--" Hatano proceeds to tickle the child, making him utter "Hahaha! Stop mommy!" and "I'm sorry" between his happy giggles. 

 

Hatano himself smiles at the sight of the child chuckling and giggling as he tickles his sides.

 

"What did you say you'll tell daddy?" Hatano's laughter joins with his own kid's fit of giggles.

"No-Nothin-Hahahaha-Nothing! I won't tell dad-- Hahaha! M-mom! Hahaha!"

 

Seeing Hatsui already red from laughing, Hatano halts from tickling him and he just stares at how happy the kid is. When the child already regains his composure, he turns to his mother.

 

"Then, can I tell daddy about how you said he'll kill you if he finds out I said fuck?" 

 

Hatano pinches the little nose, "No. If you insist, I'll tell daddy about your tiny crush on Maki."

"No!" The kid pouts and a faint pink tint can be seen spreading on his puffy cheeks, "Don't!"

 

"Then, what did I say about bad words?"

 

"Bad words are a no no!" The child wraps his little arms around Hatano's shoulder and hugs him. 

 

Hatano was surprised for a moment, since Hatsui rarely hugs him. Their kid acts more sweet towards Jitsui.

 

But he just proceeds to smile, and hugs the mischevous little one. His and Jitsui's little one.

 

"Still, can I tell dad how I almost cried because mommy scared me?" Hatsui whispers as he giggle.

 

Hatano pulls away from the embrace, "You little shit--" and prepares to tickle him again, when the lights turn on.

 

"My, my, looks like I have to lecture two naughty kids tonight!"

 

Hatano and Hatsui both look at the source, and sees Jitsui standing near the door and smiling innocently at them.

 

"Dad!"

Hatsui runs to his father, in which Jitsui crouches down and embraces his first-born.

 

 

"Nah, you lecture me everyday anyway." Hatano replies with a wink.

 

Jitsui stands up and carries their child who's still clinging unto him, and he sends a look at Hatano. _Shhh, Hatsui's here_.

 

Hatano rolls his eyes, _Yeah, yeah._

 

"How's my baby?" Jitsui gazes his son in the eyes the moment the child does the same.

 

"He's not a baby anymore." Says Hatano as he himself stands up and goes to the kitchen to heat up the food.

 

"Yes, he is." Jitsui grins, "I actually have two babies at home." 

 

Hatano rolls his eyes again, harder this time as he places the food in the oven.

 

"School is okay! I'm still the fastest in running! Teacher said I'm very good!" Hatsui says with mirth and pride evident in his eyes, It made Jitsui chuckle.

 

"Is that so? As expected from my Hatsui!"

 

"Don't spoil him too much." That made Hatsui pout. 

 

"I spoil you, too."  Jitsui joins in pouting.

 

"The pout team, great." Hatano retorts and the three of then laugh at the same time. 

 

"Oh, mommy," Both adult turns to their child.

 

"Can I tell daddy?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I see Hatano as the parent who unintentionally curses in front of his child but regrets it. Lectures his child about how bad it is but messes up, too.
> 
> I see Jitsui as the parent who's sadistic towards others but is a doting one towards Hatsui. 
> 
> In other words, they're both soft towards their child, haha. Bye I suck. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Guess who's pairing is next. c':


End file.
